


I Am A Good Boy

by chenchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Sir kink, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchan/pseuds/chenchan
Summary: “Fuck you, man.”“That’s exactly what I’m trying to get you to do!”Sehun isn’t a prude. He's never been opposed to sex, however, when his best friend of twelve years suggests he join him and his boyfriend in one of their ‘sessions’, he isn't exactly eager.At least not to begin with.(Alternatively: Sehun just wants to be a good boy.)





	I Am A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho here's some terrible smut from me :)))))  
> Not sure when the second chapter will be up ;-;

Sehun isn’t a prude, that’s for sure.

He’s never been opposed to sex. Having a small handful of partners of both genders in the past, he is no stranger to sexual activity, most definitely having kinks of his own. However, when his best friend of twelve years suggests Sehun joins him and his boyfriend in one of their ‘sessions’, it could be said his first reaction was a little more than reluctant.

“Hey, chill out, it’s just a suggestion-” Jongin had tried to diffuse the ticking time bomb that was Sehun, his eyes growing wide with concern as the younger’s face turned near beetroot red.

“Jongin you can’t just _suggest_ stuff like that to me-” His voice was three pitches higher than Sehun would ever admit as he flailed his arms around him indignantly. Jongin’s expression had shifted from concern to amusement at his friend’s discomfort from the mere suggestion alone,

“And why not? You might enjoy it, you never know until you try it-” The older nudged with a wink, earning him a disgusted side eye and an offended scoff.

“No, Jongin. Just no.” Sehun shook his head firmly and crossed his arms tightly across his chest when the other tried to nudge him again, whining about how fun it would be, and how hot his boyfriend is when he gets ‘all controlling and dominant’.

“I do not need to know what Kyungsoo is like in bed, Jongin.” Sehun snaps, willing the image of the shorter man, naked, out of his head. He doesn’t need to think about the way the eldest would push him down and tell him to be a good boy as he wraps one hand strongly around his neck, the other sliding down his torso, teasing his pants down before grabbing his-

No, Sehun really does not need to think about that right now.

“You’re a shit liar, Sehun, it’s not like I haven’t noticed you staring at him-”

“Because your boyfriend is sex on legs, Jongin! You are dating literal sex! But that doesn’t mean I want to be a part of that.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, but it wasn’t entirely the truth either; Sehun had often wondered what the eldest would be like in bed, sometimes even allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts.

He wasn’t one to hide the truth, regularly admitting his physical attraction to not only Kyungsoo but Jongin too, the pair being a particularly attractive couple with Jongin’s tall but slender figure against Kyungsoo’s smaller, broader stature. He wasn’t going to deny those thoughts, but he never thought of joining the two and he rather liked keeping his distance, if he were to be honest. Afterall, up until this point, he thought it was completely out of bounds, stepping into someone else’s relationship is just something you _do not do._

“Oh yeah, ‘cause you’ve had _so much_ sex over the last year?” Jongin had that cocky grin plastered all over his face as he quite rightly, pointed out the facts. Sehun’s glare hardened as he grumbled to himself, begrudgingly admitting this one, mildly shameful fact. Afterall, what nineteen year old has only ever had sex once?

Okay so, maybe a lot of nineteen year olds are in that position. But that doesn’t make him feel any better, nor does it help him in removing Jongin’s knowing smirk.

“My sex life is just fine, thank you.” They both know he’s lying, Sehun nibbling at his lip frustratedly as Jongin outright laughs at him.

“Jacking off in the shower at two in the morning doesn’t count as a sex life, Sehun.” The older scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Sehun rolled his eyes, slamming the fridge door and striding past Jongin, hard stare staying on the older boy as he exited the room.

“Fuck you, man.” He spat as he walked past. He knew Jongin didn’t mean any harm by the statement, simply trying to ‘help a brother out’. But this brother was definitely not about to have sex with his incredibly hot best friend and his equally attractive boyfriend.

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to get you to do!” Sehun thought it best not to dignify that with a response, and so decided there and then that he would never allow Jongin to involve himself in his sex life ever again.

Never ever.

\--

‘Never ever’ didn’t last very long.

The week following their ‘discussion’, Sehun noticed himself becoming subject to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s temptation, the pair trying absolutely anything and everything to convince Sehun to join them. Disbelieving that the two were genuinely serious about this, Sehun let it slide.

However, when the couple's attempts escalated, Sehun began to find them increasingly more difficult to ignore. From sex in the living room of Sehun and Jongin’s shared apartment, to very frank and open discussions of their sexual encounters over the dinner table, Sehun’s ability to just ‘let it slide’ near disappeared into nothingness.

While listening to the two pointing out everything he was missing out on, Sehun would often find Kyungsoo’s hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, or Jongin’s hand resting on his thigh, squeezing just a little too hard to be simply friendly.

Needless to say, Sehun’s time spent in the shower increased drastically each time Kyungsoo would stay for dinner. And usually, after spending an hour under the spray of the shower head, mind reeling back to the lingering touches and inviting gazes, Sehun would pull on his loosest shorts and retire to bed, only to be woken up by broken gasps and hushed moans, echoing from the living room hours later.

As much as he wanted to give in, to just say fuck it, and let the two pull him into the fun, Sehun didn’t entirely want the teasing to stop. He quite liked the way the pair would become so dominant with him, whispering filthy things into his ear when he least expected it, touching him where no one else had.

It became a game, a challenge, a test; who could hold out the longest? Who would cave first? And after a week of relentless teasing, Sehun concluded that if the couple wanted to play with him, he may as well join that game. On his own terms, of course.

So when Kyungsoo cornered him at one point during one of their weekly movie nights, managing to somehow tower over the younger boy despite the rather significant height difference, it took everything out of Sehun not to give in and lose the game. Even when the older boy proceeded to flirt relentlessly, questioning what is was about him that made Sehun not want him, he held his ground. Just. It took everything in him to keep it together and not cave the moment Kyungsoo’s plush lips brushed the skin of his neck.

Sehun won that ‘round’, with a triumphant smirk. Ducking out of Kyungsoo’s grasp and skipping over to Jongin when the youngest called for the absent two, stating the movie was about to start, Sehun left Kyungsoo lagging behind, pupils blown and pants tight.

Jongin turned out to be a little more discreet with his persuasive techniques, wearing oversized tees that drooped just a bit too low around his shoulders, and boxer shorts which hugged his ass just tight enough to make Sehun’s palms turn clammy.

On several occasions Sehun would be sat on the couch, attempting to watch a movie when Jongin would come and plop himself down onto his lap, demanding attention until Sehun would give up and cuddle with him. And again, it would take all of Sehun’s strength to ignore the gentle grind of Jongin’s hips.

To be honest, if he wasn’t so unsure of what would happen after he gives in, Sehun most likely would have buckled by now. Slightly reluctant to give up the attention just yet, he continued to relent, watching the pair up their efforts each time.

Of course, the teasing was near torture, while regularly going to bed with a bad case of blue balls, Sehun persisted, not allowing himself the luxury of surrendering just yet. Not that he really minded, of course. Deep down, somewhere nobody - especially Jongin - would ever find, Sehun found himself slightly enjoying the increased affections.

There was just something about being able to play hard to get, knowing it would only encourage them more, that lit a fire in Sehun’s stomach.

There was no way Sehun was going to lose this game.

\--

A month into their 'game', Sehun finds himself accompanied by both Jongin and Kyungsoo in watching a movie. The couple are sat on one end of the couch, Jongin in the older’s lap, nuzzling into his neck and, from what Sehun can only assume from the huffing sounds emitting from Kyungsoo, nipping at his collarbones. Sehun himself is perched on the far side of the couch, trying his hardest not to take his eyes off the screen lest he never put them back there. He will not allow himself to be caught staring.

He knows from experience that when the two get started, not only do they never stop, there is also always quite a show put on for whoever is _unlucky_ enough to be in the same room (Read: Sehun).

Telling himself he should leave, he does the opposite, pushing himself back into the couch with determination. No, he won’t be scared off by them, after all, if he gets up now, they’ll know they’ve gotten to him. And that’s just not acceptable.

He bites down hard on his lip when a faint whimper echoes beside him, and he reassures himself he’ll be okay if he just ignores it. Of course, this turns out to be far trickier than he originally anticipated and soon he finds himself watching from the corner of his eye as Jongin sucks dark purple marks down the column of Kyungsoo’s neck.

He doesn’t miss the way the oldest’s eyes track his every move as he flits his attention between the television screen and the pair beside him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to watch the couple, of course he does, but he would rather it were on his own terms, and not as part of this competition the three seem to have been having over the last month.

Swallowing harshly, he decides to remove himself for a moment, to calm his nerves before he does something stupid like joining in. He opts to get a drink from the kitchen, thinking it the best excuse to escape. He begins to push himself away from the couch carefully as not to disturb the two currently _sucking face_ on the couch, still keeping his eyes on the television screen.

He doesn’t get very far, only managing to stand up before he gets called out.

“Leaving already, Sehun?” Comes the rumbling voice belonging to Kyungsoo. Sehun had thought it was a complete mismatch to the eldest’s physicality until he learned of the dominant nature the other possessed - which in all honesty, was an even bigger shock than the mismatching voice itself. After his first experience of finding his best friend pinned face first into the bed, Sehun concluded the previously unfitting voice was in fact, very fitting.

He doesn’t turn around at the sound of the voice, instead waving his hand in the air nonchalantly, attempting to appear unnoticing. He hears the suckling noises coming from Jongin stop and he smirks to himself, knowing both of the couple are now staring at him. He takes a second to revel in this fact, getting a slight kick out of being able to momentarily put a halt to their fun.

“Just getting a drink, don’t let me stop you.”  He hums as he pads into the kitchen.

Once in the separate room, he huffs a deep breath, running his palms down his face, trying to collect himself. It doesn’t work all too well as he replays the image of Kyungsoo’s blown pupils following the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed at the dryness of his throat, and the blush that spread across Jongin’s cheeks as he mouthed his way down his boyfriend’s throat.

He shakes his head, opening the fridge to pull out a soda. His thoughts and his dick gang up on him as he wills the thought of himself between the two away, temptation only growing stronger the more he tries not to think about it. Only once he closes the fridge door and glances at the floor does he notice just how tight his pants had become over the course of the night.

Glaring at the tent in his pants for betraying him like this, Sehun debates maybe just turning in for the night, letting the pair have this win. After all, it wouldn’t be a complete loss for him; he won’t have given in to them per se, only admitting the fact that yes, he does in fact get turned on when his _incredibly hot_ flatmate and said flatmate’s equally hot boyfriend decide to make out on his couch _in front of him._ Yeah, admitting that is not entirely unreasonable.

He grumbles to himself - specifically his dick - about being weak and letting the opposition gain the upper hand as he reopens the fridge and places the soda can back on the shelf.

“I thought you wanted that?” Comes a voice from behind him, startling him out of his skin. He spins on his heels to find a smirking Jongin stood in the doorway, hair mussed and shirt rumpled, top few buttons undone, from Kyungsoo’s rough hands, the hands Sehun is desperately pushing out of his thoughts, _do not pop a boner in front of Jongin, you weakling._

“Uh, yeah.. I did. I uh, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” He lies, blatant, obvious, completely unsubtle. Jongin nods slowly with a soft hum, clearly not believing a word coming from Sehun’s mouth. The older steps forwards until he has Sehun pressed against the refrigerator door, caging the younger in with his arms on either side of his head. The cool touch of the door against his back contrasts the growing heat in his groin as Jongin presses forwards.

“He looks good with all those marks down his neck, doesn’t he?” Jongin’s voice is low, so low Sehun can’t remember a time he’s ever heard Jongin like this. He looks up and into the living room through the open door, catching sight of Kyungsoo on the couch, the eldest’s neck flourishing purple splotches from his ears down to his collar. The sight makes Sehun’s cock twitch in his pants. _There goes not popping a boner, well done._

He nods dumbly, stunned by his best friend’s boldness and the way he is responding so easily to each little touch. Recently, Jongin has increasingly had a stronger effect on Sehun, the smallest of things causing the younger to sport an embarrassingly timed boner.  

“Don’t you want to mark him up like I did, Sehunnie?” Again, Sehun nods, eyes wide as Jongin grins wickedly. Sehun swallows thickly when he feels Jongin’s knee press upwards, pushing his legs apart, rubbing against his crotch. He wills his ever-growing hard on away. It doesn’t work.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for your master, Sehunnie? Show him how much you want him?” Jongin leans in and Sehun can feel his breath fanning against the skin of his neck. He has to bite back a groan when Jongin catches his earlobe between his teeth, tugging at the soft skin.

“You want that?” Jongin asks again when Sehun’s hips buck involuntarily forwards in response to Jongin’s knee pressing up particularly hard. Sehun nods a third time, cursing himself for letting the older boy corner him in the first place.

“Use your words baby.” The pet name sends Sehun reeling and he has to squeeze his eyes shut, trapping his lip between his teeth to hold in a moan when Jongin nips the skin of his neck.

“Y-yeah.” Sehun stutters, wishing he had the willpower to push Jongin away. But now that Jongin’s hand is slipping under his shirt and running up his chest, fingers pressing down against his nipple, Sehun can barely find it in himself to get a single word out right. At this point, Sehun just wants Jongin to touch him more.

“Yeah what? You gotta tell me what you want, baby, or I can’t help you.” Jongin all but whispers as he drops kisses along Sehun’s jaw, pinching and rubbing softly at the younger’s chest. Smirking to himself gleefully when Sehun lets out a broken whimper as he rolls his hips forwards, Jongin pulls back and waits for the boy to speak, raising a brow when he doesn’t get a reply for a while.

Sehun blinks a few times and his eyes remain glazed over as he catches his breath, “I-” He starts weakly, timidly. It almost makes Jongin feel bad for him. Almost.

“What, baby, say it.” He all but purrs, stroking his fingers down Sehun’s ribs as he gently mouths at the younger boy’s neck, only to bite down harshly a moment later and rock his hips down, hard, beginning to get impatient. Sehun mewls, his hands flying up to claw at Jongin’s back.

“Wanna be a good boy for master!” The youngest cries, painfully hard. Jongin looks between them to see Sehun’s pants straining, a small wet patch leaking through his boxers to his jeans. Jongin decides to take pity on him, if you could call it pity.

“Yeah?” Jongin looks up at Sehun and sees the way tears are prickling at the younger’s eyes, threatening to spill over. He leans up and presses a soft kiss on each eyelid, making quick work of unbuttoning Sehun’s jeans, pulling them down around the boy’s thighs. Sehun gasps softly as Jongin’s fingers trail up the bare skin of his thighs, lingering over the still clothed bulge.

“Yeah, wanna be a good boy, wanna be a good boy..” Sehun mutters absently, arching his neck towards Jongin as he grinds his hips into nothing, searching for friction, for Jongin. Jongin hums praisefully, lightly stroking Sehun through his boxers, revelling in the way the younger bucks forwards, whimpering out a shaky ‘please’.  

Jongin licks his lips quickly, sucking the lower one between his teeth as he teases down Sehun’s boxers, the band snapping against the milky skin softly as he tugs it down over the blonde’s aching cock. He dips a finger into the precome leaking from Sehun’s tip, spreading it down the younger boy’s length, watching the way it twitches in response. He chews on the inside of his cheek and looks up at Sehun coyly.

“Won’t you play with me, Sehunnie?” Somewhere in him, Sehun knows he should run a fucking mile, knows he shouldn’t look down at Jongin’s hand wrapped around his cock, knows he should say no and leave it at that. But he doesn’t run, he doesn’t say no, he looks down and he nods softly. He preens when Jongin mutters out praise.

“Such a good boy for me.”

He has to remind himself how to breathe when Jongin drops to his knees and licks up the underside of his cock, buckling forwards as his hands grasp roughly at Jongin’s hair. Silently, he thanks whatever god is out there that Jongin chose to pin him up against the fridge, giving him something to lean his weight against. If it weren’t for the fridge, he’s sure he would have been on the floor by now. Internally screaming, Sehun wills himself not to explode at the sight of Jongin taking him into his mouth slowly, leaving small, kittenish licks around the tip before dragging his lips down to the base and swallowing around him easily. So lost in his thoughts of not coming on the spot, Sehun doesn’t notice when Jongin pulls off him and looks up at him.

“Sehunnie baby? You with me?” It’s considerably softer than when he had been teasing him moments earlier, slightly concerned at the way Sehun’s eyes had glazed over completely. Sehun nods and swallows dryly, not realising just how tense he had been. Jongin comes back up from his knees to cup Sehun’s face softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose.

“I’m with you-” Sehun croaks out with a nod, smiling shyly at the other who smiles back and hums quietly. He watches as Jongin studies him for a second, the smirk finding his face again before he sinks back down onto his knees.

“Let me hear you baby, be a good boy for me, okay?” Sehun nods eagerly, chewing at his lip as Jongin gives him a few experimental tugs. He doesn’t hold back the moan that pushes its way up past his lungs when Jongin takes him back into his mouth.

It doesn’t take very long for Jongin to work Sehun into a whining, whimpering mess, having to hold the younger boy’s hips still as he suckles the tip. Glancing up at Sehun’s reactions, Jongin smirks - as best as he can with a dick in his mouth - and pushes himself down further until his nose almost brushes against the trimmed hair at Sehun’s base. Breathing deeply through his nose, Jongin pushes further and ignores the urge to gag and pull away, swallowing around Sehun, he tries to take all of the younger boy.

Sehun’s hips kick forward particularly hard and push him all the way into Jongin’s throat, leaving the older boy spluttering but refusing to move off, shooting daggers up towards his flatmate. Jongin eventually pulls away with a cough and gazes up at Sehun whose head is thrown back against the refrigerator door with his chest heaving. Jongin grins as an idea pops into his head.

“You wanna fuck my face, Sehunnie?” He startles at just how wrecked his voice sounds, not entirely surprised but nevertheless taken aback. Sehun cracks an eye open and slowly looks down at him, almost disbelieving. Jongin nods encouragingly and opens his mouth. Sehun whines at the sight, cock jumping and leaking more precome, which Jongin tries to catch on his tongue, ignoring the bitter taste to please the younger.

“Can I?” Sehun asks timidly, thumbing at his tip as he watches Jongin lick around the shaft. Jongin simply nods and wraps his lips around the tip again, suckling softly. Sehun seems to get the message and mutters out a harsh ‘fuck’ before grabbing Jongin by the hair and pushing himself inside the other’s mouth. Jongin’s hands shoot up to grasp his thighs, steadying himself.

“I- I’m not gonna last long…” Sehun groans as he pulls himself out to the tip, just to push back in to the hilt in one fluid movement, hitting the back of Jongin’s throat. Jongin looks up through watery eyelashes and hums around his cock, letting his jaw go slack as he lets his best friend fuck his mouth.

The younger picks up in speed and Jongin has to squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself going dizzy from the movement. It only takes two more pushes into Jongin’s mouth to have the younger, pulling back completely,  choking on his breath and shooting into the older’s mouth, missing slightly and landing his release on the side of Jongin’s lips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Sehun hisses and Jongin can’t help but crack a smile once the younger boy comes down from his high. He looks over at Jongin and immediately shoots him an unamused glare, obviously not enjoying the way his best friend is laughing at him. He pulls up his jeans, not bothering with the zip, only buttoning the top together and walks away, flipping his friend the finger as he passes.

"You've not won yet." He spits when Jongin reaches out to smack his ass, Jongin hums and wipes the come from the side of his mouth off with his finger, sticking it in between his lips slowly, not breaking eye contact with the younger boy as he does so. Sehun runs out of the kitchen before his dick can register what just happened and get hard again. 

As he nears his bedroom door, he hears Jongin joining his boyfriend in the living room again. He pauses, curious to hear if any comments are made, only to regret it instantly.

_“You two put on quite a show.”_

_“Mhm”_

_“You have fun?”_

_“Oh definitely.”_

_“Can’t wait for my turn.”_


End file.
